


The plans I made the hopes for tomorrow

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Louis in Panties, M/M, NO DEATHS, Oh, because some people dont like that graphic-ness, but - Freeform, its towards the end though, not major, now im done, okay, okay i think this is it, people die but, so im a bit confused, the only reason i say gore is because i describe zombies, this is my first ever work on here, um, well they call them walkers in here but, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>end of the world au where before the virus starts spreading, louis and harry are away from each other. harry in la, louis in london. they don't see each other for the two years this is going on, but the world government start piecing the world back together after its over. harry always promised louis they'd always find their way back to each other. he keeps promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The plans I made the hopes for tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. 
> 
> prompt fill from tumblr, somebody wrote this but it was only 2k and I thought this prompt is really good it ddeserves more than 2k. so I wrote what I could. happy days.

it used to be every month louis was like this. on the 5th of every month, louis would cry his eyes out and be even more destroyed inside then he already was. but months eventualy turned into years. and no, no louis didnt think he could get even more dead inside, but he did. 

on july 5th, it hit the two year mark since hes seen the love of his life and he feels like hes not even there, not existing whatsoever. like time, he settles on that he feels like time. its not an object, its just.. there. and after some time sitting in bed, he concludes thats the stupidest thing hes ever referred to himself as, but he doesnt care. all he cares about is that its been two years since hes seen harry, its all his mind can process on the hot day of july 5th. two fucking years.

he doesnt cry when he awakes though, his eyes are dry and his cheeks are free of tear stains. no, hes already repared himself for this day, because last year it hit him hard, and he decided within himself that he wasnt going to cry, harry wouldnt want that; whether he was out there still or not, louis just knows.

he sits up, looking outside to try and use the sun to calculate an estimate of time of the day. he figures its before noon, he can just tell from having to use the sun for two years to gain a knowledge of time. hes sad by the time hes done estimating a percise time. the thought of why hes without power leads to the thought of why hes without harry, and he feels a sob caught in his throat that he succeeds in willing away before it can bring tears to his eyes. 

hes downstairs easily, searching through the cabinets of any food left, it containing probably twenty cans left. and louis adds in his mind that he should really go down to the store soon, but he decides not today, he sits on the couch and just stares at the wall in front of him. he excuses himself for 24 hours to do absolutely nothing but sulk all to himself. its not like he did any different before. he locked himself up in this mansion he once called home, and shut his windows tight in fear of the creatures on the outside. 

there were so many of them, louis could tell without seeing them. god, he didnt even want to see them. he could hear them though, he could hear their loud screeching and moaning at 2 in the morning when they walked aimlessly around the outside of his neighborhood in search of food. in search of humans. 

the few that did get into the gated community somehow walked amongst his streets sometime. he could hear the echos of their footsteps as they made their way down the concrete path. when he heard that noise, louis didnt make any movement. if he didnt move, they wouldnt even suspect a human, all their searching based off noise from the information he obtained.   
he could smell them even worse, the scent of rotting flesh and decay making him want to throw up. and when they left and he felt no longer in danger, he ran into one of the many rooms and threw up on the floor. he never cleaned it up, left it there, because hey, hes the only one here. 

as he sits there, thinking over and over about the past, he falls asleep. 

and god he wished he didnt. 

 

***

 

"its gonna be okay, princess. only a week, ya know? you always do this when im about to leave, you know i always come back to you."

"yeah, but im more worried this time. i have a bad feeling." 

"you say that everytime and i always come back okay."

"yes, harry. but right now, at this moment, i have a really bad feeling. theres that virus going around california and youll be there, what if you get it?! it wont be-"

"darling, ill be fine. youll be fine. everything will be fine. now im gonna miss my flight if i dont board now."

at that time, a lady with a whiny voice came over the airports PA system and called the number for harry's flight, telling the two its their last chance to baord before the plane takes off. 

louis holds back his tears the best he can, but they spill over, wetting his cheeks. he slams harry into one last hug, then releases and kisses him hard. "be safe, please. ill miss you so much." he murmurs against his husbands lips. 

harry sighs and pulls back smiling. he nods his head, "ill miss you more."

louis walks back a little, "go."

harry nods, then runs to the line of departures. before hes boarded, turns and yells, "i love you, louis. never forget." 

and then hes gone. 

 

***

 

louis jolts up quickly. he cries then. and he knows hes so so sad. hes so lost without harry and he realizes all the time hes had in the past two years, hes been so sad, but secretly has been hopefful that harry will return back to him someday. and now, louis just doesnt know. he cries so hard into the old couch he hasnt sat on in forever because now that people are finally allowed to go back outside into the world, he doesnt want to. 

the world government or whoever the fuck does these types of things have long since killed everyone with the bloody virus and the bodies have all been discarded and the people that are still alive have been allowed to go outside for six whole days. and theres even a fucking list. a list with the 4 billion peoples names that were killed by these blood-thirsty things, and louis cant fucking bring himself to look at it. 

in the past six days, hes done nothing to try and find his old group. sure, the phone lines are down and theres no gas stations up and running (what can you expect the world is just trying to get back up on its feet again after losing so much?) but he could easily take the long walk over to nialls and see whats left. see if hes there. see if zayns at his own house, or if liam is alive at his moms house and fuck in all this time he didnt even consider his sisters and parents and its all so stressful because what if. what if his little phoebe was fucking eaten and harvested by these creatures, he didnt know what he'd fucking do. 

and louis realizes hes not just crying, hes bawling. he doesnt like that, even in his most vulnerable moments louis has to cut it out after a long while because he cant stand to be seen as weak, even to himself. so he stops, takes a deep breathe and takes a moment to wipe his tears away. he stands up and makes himself go take a shower with the newly acquainted hot water.   
he hasnt had hot water in two years, and besides harry and besides his family and besides real food, he thinks thats what he missed the most. but now he has it, the government, according to the daily newspapers outside his door ever morning now, have quickly began to rekindle any humanity they still have and started quickly at working to atleast get a newspaper out on days, letting the people know incoming news. every paper makes him sad, so sad because it just reminds him of that day he lost him and god dammit, every thing reminds him of that. he cries alot. 

after his first shower in two years, (louis didnt dare use the cold water that still worked, in fear of alerting what he feared the most) louis walked stark naked into his room and made his way to the deepest depth of his walk-in closet. where harrys clothes were kept, and had been forever been kept, even after louis last saw him, he couldnt even walk in there because every time he did he could smell harry's scent on those clothes. he could smell it over the musky house smell and the rotting decay of dead bodies outside the house. but now, he thinks hes ready for this. 

he changed into one of harry's largest jumpers, and a pair of harry's basket ball shorts. he used a t shirt of his own to dry off, all the towels he didnt wash before all this happened were dirty and just, it was convienent. 

he swept his still-damp hair to the side and took a look in the hallway mirror he never looked at. he looked okay for being on his own for two years. he was a mess, really. but who the fuck cares. 4 billion people are dead and one of them could be the love of his life, so who really fucking cares? 

so without further or due, louis finally steps out of his door for the first time two years. he breathes in the new air, and at first he gags. he gags because despite all the bodies being searched for and discarded, there is still a light lingering smell of flesh that louis was able to pick up through his big intake of air. but after settling on short, light gasps for air, louis actually feels his lungs open up. 

the last years, theres been no activity. everything that caused pollution and harm to the earths air had been brought to a stop the moment the things invaded. the air is lighter now, filled with more oxygen and less fumes and it feels good in his lungs. 

he walks with caution, still not 100% sure whether to trust the peice of paper that lands on his front door every morning if the things are all gone. so he keeps his eyes on everything around him, listens for any noises other than what he can make out is his neighbors. he knows they have actually went outside in hte last six days, heard them bustling around trying to rekindle what was left just like the government are doing, so he clears that off his list of things to keep an eye out for. 

after the long walk, with no scares of dead things running to him, louis makes it to the local food market. its stocked just like how it was before this happened. theres food here again, hes been told through the papers already but seeing actual food on the shelves, (not cookable food, theres no point without electricty, which hasnt been up and running again yet) that are cans and cans of food. he goes down to the aisle and grabs one of the discarded purple shopping carts and begins picking out a full collection of everything he knew he had at home before this. including 56 cans of green beans (louis and harry both them, so he grabs extra) 12 cans of corn and other random food products in preserved cans, louis makes his way to the counter.   
they dont make him pay, two nice ladies tell him until everythings up and running again and money actually counts again, everything is just.. available. so he just walks out with the cart and goes home again. 

he packs everything away once home. put it in the cabinet and rearranges them in a certain order. after, he busies himself with cleaning the whole mansion. he scurries around quickly, going to the supply closet and dusting off the old cleaning products the maid used to use to clean. he cleans and scrubs and mops until his finers feel like they are about to fall off. but everything is in place again. the house looks as it did before, everything is clean and shiny and it doesnt smell anymore in any of the rooms after hes done. he opens all the windows on the second floor, letting new air and light in to invade the house. it needs it, the stench of bleach may be a nice change in lifestyle but louis knows itll start messing with his head soon. 

the light makes the house feel like home again, even without harry there. and as soon as that thought crosses his mind, louis realizes he preoccupied himself for most of the day. cleaning so quickly just to rid his mind of the thoughts of harry and his possible death. 

he knocks it out of his brain as soon as it came. 

instead, louis decides he really needs to know if atleast one of his loved ones is alive. he cant sit in this house forever and just exist, waiting for humanity to be restored but what after that? what bout when everything is restored and life is semi-normal again, whats he going to do? and after that question another comes to mind, why hasnt anyone came to him? and oh my god that just bring louis even closer tears because that just adds to his suspiscion of everyone actually being gone and not being able to come say hi after these years. 

but he has to do it. for closure. he cant spend every waking moment of the next years hes alive wondering is his loved ones are dead or alive. so he pushes everything away and runs out of the door and down the street to nialls house before he can think to retract his actions. he running full speed toward the house he knows so well and when he finally runs the 6 blocks it takes and hes in front of his best mates house, he lets the held-back tears come again. 

his body yells at him to stop in the driveway and lay down, its on emotion overload but louis cant bring himself to do anything but run and let the tears flow as he runs up the porch steps and bursts through the door. 

the thing about nialls house, is that its almost exactly like louis and harr- .. louis'. and the first thing louis does when he comes through the door is let out a choked sob and look up the staircase and balcony thats overlooking the entry way.

and fuck, niall is standing right there. nialls sitting right there where louis knows he always used to and he lets out another choked sob seeing the boy.   
niall snaps his head at the sound and stills. 

louis' brain is running a mile a minute as it collects all this information at once. nialls hair is full brunette and other than that he looks exactly the same to louis with his black skinny jeans and white t shirt. god, they both snap at the same time and nialls runs down the stairs at the same time louis runs up the stairs. the boys meet in the middle of the stairs and crush into each others arms and keep themselves there. they fall to the ground in a heap but neither of them care. louis can feel tears on his - harry's - sweater and he knows niall is crying so he lets out even more tears. he doesnt care, his best mate is alive and breathing and louis fucking thought he lost him.

after ten minutes of cuddling and crying in each others arms, its niall who pulls back and looks into louis' eyes. he looks so deep into them, louis feels how much they missed each other and how happy they are in this moment in his soul. its so overwhelming that he doesnt think he could sum up more tears but he will if niall doesnt quit.   
niall pipes up first. 

"you're alive." two simple words. 

louis nods, and its accurs to him he hasnt talked in two years, other than his wrecked sobs at night and curses when he stubs his toe in the darkness. "i am," he croaks out. its a mixture of blame between not talking for so long and crying so much.

niall sighs loudly and smiles widely, louis followings his lead. 

"you're fucking alive. you survive. louis, its been two years. its been six days since we were you know, and i thought that because you didnt come to me you were gone. i thought you were gone and i cried so much, and god, the lads-" 

"please dont- i- dont-"

niall shushes him by bringing him into a hug and louis shoves his face in nialls neck, tears already flowing freely from his eyes without permission. 

god he doesnt want to think about harry right now, he doesnt want to accept the fact hes gone. or he might be gone. louis just doesnt fucking know. 

after while, niall leads louis to the kitchen and louis notes that nialls house is clean and fresh too, somebody obviously cleaning up. 

they make dinner together with the canned goods niall had. they dont talk about the past two years, only sit in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company after so long.   
nialls tells louis that tomorrow, hes going to tell him everything. and louis knew what he meant by everything. like whos dead and whos not and who is where and why and everything in between and louis is strangely so happy beecause of it. 

it confuses the shit out of him, because hey he didnt want to hear anything about this two hours ago but now he does, hes anticipating it so much. 

he sleeps over at nialls that night, the irish boy holding him close as they sleep. and louis has a nightmare just like any other night. 

 

***

 

the next day nialls hurries louis out of bed. they take showers. get dressed. make and eat breakfast. 

its all a little too ... regular for louis. hes done this too many times with niall before this and he doesnt like it. 

but niall rushes him out the door, and they havent spoken a word all morning and louis is so so confused on his feelings about all of this. 

they walk to what louis finds out to be zayns house. it was the farthest walk hes ever experienced, especially since its july and summer and its so hot outside. 

but louis pulls through and makes it to zayns house with just a little sweat. 

all in all, louis has summed up the kill count into what this:

nialls brother, and the rest of his family is dead. all of them, except little theo that niall managed to save from the house his parents and brother were in. niall doesnt dwell on the subject, nor explains further. 

liam is alive. hes inside the house with both his parents and little theo, who hes been watching the past few days for niall. 

zayn is alive too, but says perrie died the first day of the outbreak in the uk. hes the only one standing from his family also, like niall, though all of his sisters are still alive. 

zayn, liam, and niall all tell louis that all of his family is safe a little outside of london, in a temporary home as theres was torn down by the evil monsters. they escaped, yet louis also found out little doris and ernest died of starvation, the family not given enough food at the safe house they escaped to. 

nobody mentions harry, and louis doesnt know if hes grateful or if he wants to blurt the question right there to them. 

louis didnt cry once, he thinks hes all out of tears at this point, yet he knows hes not out of remorse or sadness. 

he plans to bring his family to the mansion soon, when trains and cars are up and working again. he doesnt want them in a shack temporary house. 

he also plans to spend as much time busying himself as he can. he cleans his house more. he waters the lawn and the trees in his back and front yard, giving his whole house a shinier look. he cleans up his car for when theres fuel for it again. as sad as he is, and as destroyed as he is, he thinks this is a good start. 

it looks like everybody else it starting to get back into the swing of things too. the whole neighborhood looks more lively, and its only been six weeks since they were all allowed to be themselves again. 

his neighbors houses are glowing, so is his. building are being constructed back up, banks are opening back up to the public, electricity is available again and so is fuel. 

hes sees the boys regularly. even if there is still sadness in his eyes, the boys dont push it, dont speak about it or harry. they chat about new things, and they start up the old ps4 xbox and wii to play endless rounds of fifa and mario kart and far cry. 

things are almost normal, almost. 

 

***

 

its been eight weeks since they were allowed outside. louis is getting ready for bed. 

he spent the whole day with liam, they went to mcdonalds for the first time since they saw each other. 

it was good to eat something that was a regular before this happened. he loved it. 

but once he was fed and had a hot shower, louis changed into a big sweater that reaches his thick thighs (harry's, but louis still sobs everytime he thinks of his name) and some boy shorts. they were pink, and made for girls and hes had them forever (he hasnt bought anything new in two years) but he doesnt care, theyre comfortable and hes sleepy.   
as hes climbing under his deep red covers he used to share with harry, the door bell rings. and louis hasnt heard that sound in two years. he hasnt done a lot in two years, but he gets a weird feeling in his stomach hearing it. 

he walks carefully down the stairs of his mansion and he comes very aware hes alone in this big house and theres some one at his door that could hurt him right here and his neighbors wouldnt know because his yard stretches so wide at the side no sounds would be heard. 

throwing that thought to the back of his mind, louis stands in front of his door for a moment before he opens the door.

his heart fucking stops. 

time stops.

the air in his lungs are cut right out and dispersed. 

he cant move. immobilized. 

all louis sees are green eyes. and theyre so so familiar. the eyes are wide and louis can only imagine his are the same. he tries to breathe, tried to get air into his lungs and he sucessfully does, inhaling and exhaling sharpl before adverting his eyes to the persons face. those familiar lips and unruly curls and god, louis cant think straight. 

he takes harry in. hes got on gray sweatpants and a white tshirt with a gray jacket over it. hes got a bag in his hand and one on his back, and louis knows those are the same bags he left with. the same bags louis bought for him when he went on business trips. harrys curls are wild on his head and hes got bags under his eyes and the cross necklace is still hung around his neck.

louis has so many unanswered questions and thoughts but he doesnt care, never cares about anything lately, but really, right now the love of his life is standing in front of him again after more than two years and god, louis feels so numb but so filled with happiness and love. 

"lou.." he hears. 

he does hear it, and registers it, and as soon as those words are out of his mouth, louis crushes him into a tight embrace. he pushes his face into harrys neck, while wrapping his arms around his neck also. he hikes legs up and wraps his whole self around harry, almost like hes too scared to lose him again. 

hes crying, wrecked sobs escaping his mouth as wave after wave of endless tears make their way out of his eyes and into harry's exposed neck. theyre happy tears. they feel so differentfrom the sad ones hes cried since hes left harry and hes so happy that theyre there. 

in his head, he still hasnt registered that this is harry, again. this is harry who hes been with for six years, who hes loved for so long and who he swore he would kill himself if he had to live without. 

he hasnt registered that this is him, right here, right now. 

harry buries his own face into louis' hair, breathing him in deeply and closing his eyes. the smaller boys can feel the tears soaking his hair but he doesnt mind, hes probably creating a waterfall of his own on harrys shoulder right then. 

when harrys finally breathes in louis' scent to remember it for the rest of his life, he pulls back and walks them over to the couch. he plops down with louis in his lap, the boy still hiding his face in his neck. 

"sh, sh, c'mon baby, let me see you. havent you seen your beautiful face in so long." sadness is laced in his voice, and he feels tears still pouring out of his bloodshot eyes as louis peaks his head up. 

harry grabs him by his cheeks and rbing him in for a gentle, yet forceful kiss. louis responds immediately, feeling the same, beautiful lips hes kissed so many time slot between his own. his heart wrenches inside his chest when he feels harrys thumb rub over his cheek bone. 

the kiss itself is slow, passionate and filled with so much love. louis can feel what harrys trying to say just from the fireworks from the kiss, he could cry again.   
after minutes, louis pulls away and sobs loudly, but keep his eyes on harry's whose just opened. theyre the most beautiful green and go, louis has missed so much about harry he needs to tell him. 

"i miss you so much, i-i thought- i thought you were gone. you didnt come back for so l-long. god, i missed you. so so much. oh my god, where-w-"

harry traces his thumb over louis' lips, shutting him up effectively. he smiles wide, and speaks. "lets take this slow, yeah? we have plenty of time to talk it out, lets start from the beginning. okay, princess?" 

louis melts into harry grasp at the pet name.

hes missed him more than he thought posssible. 

they go up to their once shared room and lay cuddled under the blankets, oh how louis didnt forget to tell harry how much he missed him over and over all the way to the room and as harry stripped down to nothing. 

as they settled and after they kissed again for a bit, harry spoke up. 

"when i left, the day i got to san diego, i had a meeting. but after that, i went to my hotel. i walked there, and it happened. im not going into detail, not now," he clarifies, kissing louis' temple lightly. 

"from there, i went from safe house to safe house, each one being invaded by.. by .. those things. i escaped each time, with luck on my side. after a while of running, i settled in an abandoned little house. it had lots of canned food, and was in the middle of nowhere. it was the safest place i could think of. so i stayed there. just lived it out, only having to kill two or three cr-" he stops and peppers louis' face with light kisses in apology for disturbing him. 

"and one day, three military trucks went down the dirt road and i stopped them, asked them for help. and they told me it was over. i was so relieved, i thought i could go back to you instantly, but then i saw the destruction the walkers did-"

"walkers?" louis pipes up curiously.

harry smiled, "t'was what we called them." 

louis nodded, urging him to continue. 

"and when i saw it, i still tried to get a plane, a boat anything to try and get back to the uk and get back to my baby. no phones were working, nothing. i had to wait it out and, here i am. back home with my baby, where i belong."

that starts a whole new crying session from louis and he shoves his face into harry's chest for the upteenth time that night and lets all his emotions out.   
he missed harry. 

but now, hes here in his arms.

and he couldnt ask for anything better.


End file.
